The Adventures Of Loki And A Very FAT Midgardian Cat
by The Wolf You Fear
Summary: Loki finds himself on Midgard in the company of my fat cat, and shenanigans ensue. Post Avengers EPICNESS


**So, me and my sister were exchanging made-up stories about Asgardians, and she came up with one where Loki came in our house and took our cat and shenanigans ensue. This story isn't anything like what she came up with, but I loved the idea and then this happened... anyway, happy first chapter! :)**

Loki sped through the dungeons, unseen by the many watchful guards that stood, supposedly barring his way of escape. He grinned wryly to himself. It had been just too easy to distract the guards closest to his cell with an imaginary noise while he cloaked himself with an invisibility spell, and waited for the guards to return. Thinking that he had already escaped or was hiding, they stormed in, searching the place, and Loki had quietly slipped out through the carelessly opened door.

Now he slid, silently as a coiling green serpent, through the torch-lit halls and the gilded shadows, strolling through the palace and dispatching as many guards inconspiciously as he could. He would have to escape this realm quickly, for Heimdall would soon sense the chaos brewing, and his magical connection to Yiigdrasil that had suddenly strengthened. But the supposedly all-seeing god could not penetrate the deepest, darkest, most desolate and empty places in the universe, the places where magical black holes sucked all the visible matter away. And yet still you could step out, strolling along the branches of the worlds' tree, wading through the dark matter, as invisible as if you had never been there.

It was to one of these places he must go. Not the purplish, barren rock that he had landed on when he fell off the Bifrost-he shuddered. No, to a darker, more remote place where not even Thanos could find him. He would make sure of that. He had caught glimpses of patches of seemingly complete darkness when he fell, but did not grab hold of his magic and investigate. Now he could.

Running now, saving the use of his magic and putting forth his natural feline strength and ease, he raced along the rainbow bridge, the multicolored rocks glowing beneath his feet as he stepped on them. He raced through the whole of Asgard, which was actually pretty small for the most powerful realm in the universe. He came to the edge, and before Heimdall could sense his prescence, he swung himself down over the side, landing gracefully on one of the rocks that cropped the never-ending waterfall at the edge of Asgard. It tumbled endlessly, water being flung over the edge, not caring where it landed, only falling, deeper, deeper into space, untill the gravity of the underside of Asgard pulled it back up into the ocean where the whole cycle would begin again. Never ending, the water never being able to escape its fate of being flung over the edge, then pulled back up again. But every now and then, on his previous visits to the edge of these falls, Loki would see a single drop fall beneath the pull of gravity, and just keep going, on and on, farther and farther, deeper into the darkness where no one else could find it.

But Loki could. He'd tracked a magical signature to that single drop of water, and often he would trace where it was in the deep space. It was always falling, never returning, only hardening in the cold of space into ice. Still shaped the same, but harder, more indifferent, and stronger than it had been. But Loki sometimes pondered, had it been good to escape the chains of Fate?

Standing at the edge of the falls, Loki spotted a dark patch in space where he could at least rest and find his bearings before he searched for an invisible hideaway. He stepped closer to the edge of the rock, the sharp crag standing out against the crashing blue water, that precipice alone standing uneroded by the crashing blue of the falls. Loki seemed to step out onto thin air, before he sent out a ray of magic, and he was gone.

Kibbington Boots Fatbutt The Third sat draped over the top of the couch, his fluffy brown and black striped tail curled tightly around his bean bag shaped body. He let out a small, light sigh of utter feline contentment, and closed his large green eyes, nestling deeper into the permanently indented folds of the couch. Almost all of his human family were asleep, the only one left, the larger one, was in his own, solitary office, staring intently at one of those glowing, square shaped inanimate objects that seemed to capture so much of their attention. Kibby often wondered whether it was some kind of evil magic spell that held them captive for long periods of time, probably cast by dogs, but none of those thoughts passed through the feline's head at the moment, because he knew the larger human would soon come out, give him his night time petting, and put him to bed.

All was content in the large cat's mind as he settled deeper into subconcious bliss, half-dreams filled with catnip and jingling balls and petting and food, when suddenly there was a large green _**poof**_, scaring Kibby to his feet, and suddenly, there was a strange looking being in the center of the room, looking around with confusion and frustration, whose skin-covering, similar to the ones that humans wore, was a darker shade of green and brown, with streaks of shiny gold in some places, and his black head-fur, was slicked back in a strange, manga-esque style, and his eyes were and unnatural bright green, akin to the cat's own eyes.

The stranger looked around, perplexed by the tapestry on the wall of The Tree of Life, turning to examine everything in the room before his eyes shot wide open, and he whipped around, as if just then sensing another prescence in the room, and Kibby, not being one much affected by surprises, sat down again, curling his tail around his paws, giving a little snif, and gave a sidelong glance to the intruder.

"Mew?"

Loki had misjudged the leap into space, and teleporting on strands of magic that were hardly stable from imprisonment wasn't the best choice. He supposed it was only his interesting luck that would land him on Midgard. He seemed to be in one of the humans' homes, small pathetic things that couldn't withstand the weather and were too small to express royalty or rank within the world. Oh well, he could always use some supplies, and he scanned the room, his eyes landing on the tapestry on the wall infront of him, and his expression becoming confused. This tree looked akin to Yiigdrasil, but he was sure the mortals didn't know about or didn't beleive in The Worlds' Tree.

Suddenly he became aware of a prescence behind him, and whirled around, ready to fight or to talk his way away, but sitting on the top of the couch, there was only one of those small creatures that Midgardians kept as pets. He strained his memory, ah, yes, that was it, they were called _cats._ The cat, unafraid, sniffed at him and gave a questioning mew. The cat had white paws and brown striped fur, black at the tip of the tail, and bright verdant eyes, similar to his own. But one thing in particular stood out to the Micheif God.

My, If that wasn't a very fat Midgardian cat.

**So there you have it. :) There is actually a tapestry on our wall that has The Tree of Life on it, and I always thought if Loki saw it he would compare it to Yiigdrasil, and he would be like, "How do these puny mortals know about this stuff?" And I'd be in a corner like, "Ehehehehe." And anyway, hope you like it. More chapters coming soon! My old computer crashed and I lost all my stuff so I might be slow getting back to my other stories, but for now you have this! Happy reading! :)**


End file.
